


Mechs Are Cool, I Want One!

by heyimflamel



Series: Dream SMP Mech AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Commander Technoblade, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), He's doing his best ok, Kinda, King Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mecha, Mentioned Jack Manifold, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentor Jschlatt, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Prince TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, just a bit lol, the mech au u didnt know u needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyimflamel/pseuds/heyimflamel
Summary: Bored with nothing to do but laze around the castle, Tommy goes to visit the hangar to see if Wilbur's platoon is back.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP Mech AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181099
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Mechs Are Cool, I Want One!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope no one else has done this before hhhhh  
> i'm hopefully gonna write more for this au in the future and it'll all be in the same universe under this fic's series :)  
> .  
> i literally struggled so much titling this fic so yall just gonna have this stupid title ;-;

"Schlatt! Don't ignore me, bitch!" Tommy yelled.

"Young master, please don't run in the halls," one of the butlers chastised gently, though their gestures were meek as if they knew it was a hopeless endeavour.

"Mm, I'm ignoring you, you don't exist," Schlatt said, walking through the halls at a brisk pace.

Tommy huffed and puffed, slowing down to match the other man's pace when he reached his mentor. Like usual, the blonde had rejected all attempts to get him to wear the proper formal Arctic uniform and was instead in his signature white and red shirt, and some simple pants. Schlatt was much more composed, wearing a crisp black-brown suit and tie and black leather loafers.

"You're such a dickhead," the teen complained.

"And you're a nuisance," Schlatt replied, "What do you want?"

"Do you know when the others will be back?"

"What, the bakers? They only left for the market an hour ago, Tommy."

"You know who I mean!" Tommy snapped, now walking backwards a bit ahead of Schlatt to look him in the eye. "When is Wilbur's platoon coming back?"

Schlatt sighed deeply and ran a hand down his face. "Look, kid, you should know by now that—"

"'You can't tell me anything', 'no one ever knows how long it'll take', Yadda Yadda. I don't care! It's been weeks since they deployed, it can't take _that_ long to take care of some stupid mobs! Wilbur's even got a specialised mech, the bitch," Tommy interrupted, his expression souring.

The teen crossed his arms and looked defiantly at Schlatt's bored expression. The ram hybrid merely sighed again when Tommy tripped over a bump in the expensive carpet.

"Why don't you go to the hangar and see if they've come back, then?" the ram asked.

Tommy pouted and looked away. "Techno banned me from going to the hangar after I knocked over the new core prototype on George's desk. It wasn't even my fault! Stupid pig."

"Since when do you give a hell about what Technoblade tells you to do?" Schlatt quirked an eyebrow in question. "Just go. It's not like you'll be any good loitering around this place."

The man stepped around Tommy, walking at a more relaxed pace now to wherever he was going. Tommy grinned and ran past him, earning some more light-hearted chastising from the servants at the castle.

"Oh, Toms? Where are you going?"

The teen in question paused and turned around. His father, Philza Minecraft, was a well-respected king and he dressed the part, too. The uniform he wore was a deep, dark blue with red accents and a white fur trim. The lapels were adorned with a variety of medals that accented the jacket well. The green and white striped bucket hat Tommy was used to seeing was replaced with a golden crown, studded with emeralds and clear diamonds.

"Out! Bye, dad!" Tommy replied, swinging the door open.

"Wh—At least put on a coat, for Nether's sake, it's freezing outside!" Phil called out after him.

"Big men like me don't get cold, bitch!"

Phil shook his head fondly as the large door slammed shut. Oh, well, that's Tommy for you. The man ruffled his feathers briefly before heading out again. There were meetings to be had, after all. The kingdom didn't run itself.

———

Luckily for Tommy, the minecart system was working splendidly, and he managed to make it to his destination fairly quickly. It was much too slow for the impatient teen, of course, but Tommy was always quick to act and think on his feet.

The hangar was a large, reinforced building to the west of the castle. It was a good display of the Arctic Kingdom's superior technological advancement in comparison to any neighbouring nations and factions. Its interior was lined with plated iron upon which various tools and parts were hung. There were braided wires scattered about and a few sturdy workbenches covered in books and papers were pressed up against one corner.

The large hangar boasted large, arched recesses in the walls, mirrored perfectly on both sides of the space. Archways stacked one upon the other to form three levels in total—the ground level, which is most easily accessible, and two levels above it. These were the mech docks. The space was pretty open with an overhang platform made of thick, sturdy glass to easily move from one giant recess to another on the upper levels.

Between each set of arches was a redstone elevator that allowed for quick and easy travel between elevations. There were people moving up and down the elevators constantly, some preferring to use the wooden ladders available. Some, who were in a rush, jumped down onto the slime blocks for a cushiony landing, only to jog off into another direction.

"This place is still impressive..." Tommy muttered to himself.

There were a few people suiting up in the mechs off to the right, one mech per dock with an engineer or two fluttering about at each. There was an equal number of people leaving their mechs. All of them were standard issue, with around seven models total. They were stronger and more powerful than a person, and thus more effective to handle mob raids.

"Aye, if it isn't his young, royal highness!" A bright voice called out.

"Big Q! I haven't seen you in forever, big man!"

"You were here only last week! What, did Techno finally let you back in?" Quackity asked with a laugh, adjusting his beanie.

"Big men like me don't listen to tiny men like Technoblade, Big Q," Tommy replied.

"Right, right. Who you lookin' for?"

"Ugh, Wilbur! And his platoon! Please tell me they're back, he's been gone for ages and it's fucking boring being in the castle all alone," the teen moaned.

Quackity leaned to the side and pointed past Tommy. "Looks like they've just come back."

With a shout of thanks thrown over his shoulder, Tommy ran to the newly returned platoon. He dodged a few engineers and pilots on the way, though everyone was used to the young prince's attitude and quirks by now to expect nothing less than chaos. Four mechs recently entered the hangar, walking towards a slanted slope that led up to the higher level docks.

The leader, the one in front, was polished to a matted shine and was grey like stone, with splotches of deep green throughout. Its torso was adorned with looping vines tied in intricate patterns and its head was a geometric snake head. A headdress of carved stone feathers, darker shades than the body, fanned out and back, framing the mech's features. Its stature was imposing and stocky. At almost fifteen feet in height, it easily towered over all of the people fluttering about.

The companions were of a similar design, with monstrous heads cut of a polished stone material and vines draped across their bodies. These three mechs were slightly shorter, at around thirteen feet in height.

"Wilbur you bitch! What took you so long to get back?!" Tommy yelled, becoming more and more aware of the height difference between him and the mechs.

_"Tommy? I thought Techno banned you from the hangar?"_ Wilbur questioned.

The man's voice was distorted due to the mech. Somehow, the unchanging snake head had managed to portray Wilbur's surprise without facial expressions.

"How the Nether do you know about that?! You weren't even here! I mean—no, Techno can't stop me, bitch! Big men like me don't get told what to do," Tommy replied, putting his hands on his hips, "Anyway, what took you so long? I bet if I was there, I'd've finished the mission in no time!"

_"Keep telling yourself that,"_ another voice scoffed, the mech they pilot already moving up the slope.

Just as the snake-headed mech had seemingly began to disengage, a loud tap from above interrupted them. The two looked up (though the mech's limited mobility didn't allow for much there) only to see an irritated brunette with white-rimmed sunglasses staring down at them.

"Don't leave your mech in the middle of the hangar, idiot! It's valuable, and you're holding up the line!" George huffed, shaking his head before speed walking off along the glass platform.

Wilbur's mech stood up straight and turned, heading up the walkway in silent compliance. Tommy followed, seeing as his entire mission was to find out if Wilbur and his platoon were back. Evidently, they were.

Crown prince William, more commonly known as Wilbur, was a talented mech pilot and the heir to the Arctic Kingdom. His mech is known as Beelzebub, one of the few specialised mechs in the kingdom's possession, though he affectionately refers to it as 'Bub'. His platoon's mechs are designed based on Beelzebub to allow for a more cohesive team unit, though it does also mean that their platoon isn't suited for some missions.

_"What are you doing here?"_ Wilbur asked, _"Don't you have lessons to attend? People to annoy that aren't me? Isn't there a class at the Academy for you to learn from?"_

"Shut up, dickhead." Tommy pouted, arms crossed. "Classes have been out for the summer, but _you_ wouldn't know about it 'cause _you_ weren't here."

_"Awh, did you miss me, Tommy? It's okay, big brother's here now,"_ Wilbur teased.

The blonde teen went red and puffed out his cheeks. He didn't have time to yell, because they had reached the third level in no time, and George had appeared out of nowhere to whisk Wilbur away.

The hangar was expansive, and long. Each level had at least four dozen docks. However, the docks on the third level was almost exclusively for the specialised mechs and the mechs heavily based on them. There were a few exceptions to that, like the Badlands platoon which doesn't possess a specialised mech pilot but whose mechs are heavily influenced by them in design and ability.

Now, Tommy might be disruptive, but he knows better than to mess around with George on the prowl. That guy can be super scary when any of the machines are involved... Engineers, right? Tommy desperately hopes that when he gets to be a full-fledged pilot, George will be retired. So, with a cautious hesitancy that Phil would be proud of, the teen scampered off to Wilbur's dock.

Watching a mech disengage was always an interesting experience. Beelzebub settled in a seated position, slumped and heavy but still upright. The chest plate unlocked and split through the middle, opening up to reveal a man with floppy brown hair. He wore a skin-tight shirt and tight but flexible pants.

George, and a lovely tall lady named Minx, fluttered around the mech, assessing any damage and making sure it was properly docked. It wasn't long before Minx disappeared to help out the other members of Wilbur's platoon.

"Looks good. Damage to the outer plating is minimal, but the left knee is stiff," George described, looking more closely at the joint.

"Lucky shot from a skeleton," Wilbur explained as he lifted himself up from the chest cavity, careful to avoid the different panels, stirrups and levers. "The arrowhead might be stuck in there good by now."

"You didn't think to pause and take care of it?" George grumbled.

"No time. The mob raid was tougher than we thought. They were closing in from all corners, we had to split up to make sure none of them slipped by." The prince touched down to the ground. "I think Nikki's completely depleted, so it could be worse. Jack got banged up good by a small army of zombies early on, too."

George hummed, stroking his chin in thought. His main priority, as always, were the specialised mechs. Minx was there to help the platoon as a whole, and she was a capable engineer. Any further repairs could be left to her. George had bigger fish to fry, especially with a certain reckless someone...

"I'll take care of Beelzebub. It shouldn't take too long. Go see if Minx needs any help and make yourself useful," the engineer commanded, waving him off.

"I don't need to be useful. I am the crown prince, you know," Wilbur said, half-joking.

"And I can make sure your platoon will stay off-duty if you keep that attitude up, your royal highness. I'm sure his majesty would be thrilled to have his heir help with his royal duties," George quipped.

Wilbur winced and let out an awkward laugh. He raised his hands in surrender and slinked off, only to be caught by Tommy in all of his angry, pouting glory. If he hadn't grown up with Tommy, Wilbur might have missed the concerned crease to his little brother's forehead.

"I'm fine, Tommy. Nothing Bub and I couldn't handle," Wilbur promised with a smile.

Tommy rolled his eyes in exasperation but his shoulders relaxed and his expression smoothed over.

"Obviously you're alright, Wilbur, you've got a fancy strong mech to help you out."

"I suppose you'd be able to handle a mob raid alone?" Wilbur asked with a raised eyebrow, his smile becoming more teasing in nature.

"Of course!" The teen boasted with no hesitation, puffing out his chest, "No mech needed!"

The two walked along the platform, passing by many mechs and pilots. Engineers were working away at the damaged mechs with practiced ease. Currently, Minx was getting ready to fix Jack's mech while the pilot himself was helping her.

Tommy's gaze roamed around the docks as he and his brother talked, admiring the mechs in all of their glory. He could see the Badlands platoon's mechs lined up together, three sandy coloured behemoths with an out-of-place blue-green ocean mech. Next to their docks was the space occupied by the Raider platoon, starring two similar blue-green ocean mechs, a specialised mech of the same colour scheme and a sandy specialised mech, all disengaged and in pristine condition.

Alyssa and Sam's platoon swap was ultimately the best decision that Technoblade could've made for both platoons, at least in Tommy's opinion. Both teams had become more versatile and powerful afterwards, though that was more true in the Raider's case, seeing as they now had two specialised mechs to work with.

Some of the most impressive looking mechs came from the Esempii platoon's docks, but they hadn't yet returned from their assignment. It wasn't all that surprising, seeing as they had been deployed only a few days prior.

"...coming back with me?"

"What?" Tommy asked, turning to look at his older brother.

"To the castle? Are you coming back with me?" Wilbur repeated with an over-exaggerated eye roll.

"I guess I could come back with you," the teen said with a sniff.

"You can help me with my mission report, then."

"Awh, come on, Wilbur, that's boring as fuck."

"It'll be good practice for you in the future," Wilbur pointed out, dragging Tommy into the elevator with him, "You do still want to be a platoon leader, don't you?"

"Well... yeah..."

The door closed and began to move downward to the ground floor.

"You can help me, then. It's not like you have anything better to do," Wilbur decided.

Tommy gave him the stink-eye, but still walked with Wilbur to the minecart station. He sent a few more curious, awed looks to the docks in the hangar before he left. One day, Tommy vowed. One day, he would pilot a mech too.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you want more of this y'all :))  
> comments/reviews are appreciated <3  
> .  
> Wilbur's platoon is called the Resistance platoon! along with Jack Manifold and Nikki, Fundy is also in his platoon


End file.
